A Love For Always
by MoonDemon00
Summary: Serena has been having a rough time without Stanton. But he always visits her in her dreams. WARNING: this is after my StantonJosephine fic.


Serena stared at the ceiling. It had been a tiring day with her running around to her music lessons and orchestra and UCLA classes. She sighed and closed her eyes. Quickly, she fell asleep. She heard music playing in the distance. Classical. She opened her eyes. But she wasn't in her room. She was in a ballroom. More like the outside of one. She saw glossy, oak doors ahead of her and couples walking through them. Shoes clacked against the smoothed marble floor.  
  
Serena stepped back but stepped on something. She looked down and gasped. She was in a blood red gown. It was lacy and flowed around her. It was strapless and she had on matching red gloves that covered her whole forearm. She felt her neck and there was a huge diamond necklace and matching earrings. Her hair was curled and put into a high bun. A tiara- style headpiece held it in the center. She was decked out for some ball. There came slow footsteps to the right of her. She looked up and saw someone familiar. Her heart raced.  
  
Josephine walked down the hall and towards her. She was in a devilish blue gown that looked much like Serena's. Her hair was worn the same way as well. She smiled as she saw Serena. Serena wanted to speak but she couldn't. Josephine walked to the oak doors. She gestured to Serena to come to her with a slow flick of her hand. Serena walked as if on command. She came closer to her and Josephine pushed open the doors fast. There was a rush off air as a ballroom was exposed to Serena.  
  
She took in everything. It was so beautiful. The ceiling reached at least fifty feet and the walls were of mahogany. There were people talking, laughing, and dancing on the same marble floor as the hallway. There was an orchestra and someone singing. Serena looked in the direction of the voice. It was Michele.  
  
Ecco ora mai, il momento temuto da tempo, sai

Gia so quello che mi dirai, e la fine di noi  
  
He had a beautiful voice as his blue eyes stared at her through his mane of curly, black hair. He wore a black suit and his voice rang through the ballroom. Serena's eyes came back to Josephine. She had stopped in front of her.  
  
So che con lui

tu ti senti piu

libera di essere

di volere, di prendere

di contare di piu  
  
Josephine bowed as if Serena were a princess or queen. She cocked an eyebrow in confusion. But she heard Josephine say in her mind, This will all be yours. Serena knew what she was talking about. She was at a ball. With Followers and much more.  
  
Che sciocco io

io che ti ho dato tutto di me

Ora che vai

stai portando il mio cuore con te  
  
Serena wanted to run but the atmosphere and Michele's voice pulled her deeper into the occasion. She didn't want to leave. She watched as Josephine walked away and began to dance with some man. Serena looked around nervously. She saw Genevieve. She was dressed just like her mother but her dress was a peach color and her blonde-black hair was all about her. Her blue eyes looked seductively at Serena for a few seconds before being drawn to a man that walked past her. She saw her touch his arm and begin to dance.  
  
Un amore per sempre

dura solo un istante

Sono tanti ricordi che

svaniscono in te

Resta forse quel sogno

Una storia di amanti

ma a la fine vai via

da me  
  
The beat then became something sinister but still beautiful. At that moment she felt someone grab her by the waist and spin her around. When she came face-to-face with the person she gasped. It was Stanton.  
  
Questa citta che mi penso

deserto di lacrime

Sento il cuore affogato in me

Mentre tu sei con lui  
  
He took her hand in his and placed a hand around her waist. They began to waltz. She was afraid that she would mess up but magically her feet carried her as if she had been doing this for years. She lost herself forever in his eyes. How she had longed to see them again.  
  
Dicono che no si muore nel'amore

Non perdi mai

Io mi sento morire ormai

fuoco dentro di me  
  
Stanton spun her around and her dress swung around her legs. This was mesmerizing and magical as she saw him in a suit much like Michele's. It wasn't a surprise to her that father dressed like son. She soon forgot that this ball was swarming with Followers and such.  
  
So pure che dovrei essere felice per te  
  
Ma, mentirei, perche volgio che resti con me  
  
Un amore per sempre

Dura solo un istante

Sono tanti ricordi

che svaniscono in te  
  
As Michele's voice crescendoed, Serena could feel this memory slipping away. Everything seemed to swirl past her as Stanton spun her and waltzed with her. So this is what being a part of the Atrox felt like. If you join me, she heard in her mind. So this is what he did everyday.  
  
Resta forse quel sogno

una storia di amanti

Ma la fine di verlo

te ne vai, vai con duole  
  
The song was beginning to slow down. As so did the waltz between Serena and Stanton. He looked into her eyes. One day she would have to make that big decision. But she didn't want to think about that now. He leaned down. His lips were only a few inches away from hers.  
  
Un amore per sempre

dura solo un istante

Sono troppi ricordi

che svaniscono in te

Resta quel che momento

forse solo un istante

Ma la fine vai via

lontano da me  
  
Serena woke up. She jumped in her bed and sat up quickly. Collin was in her room. "I was trying to wake you up," he said. "What for?" Serena asked, pissed. "The girls are outside waiting for you." He walked out of her room. Damn.  
  
Sorry for not putting this earlier, but the song is "Un Amore Per Sempre" by Josh Groban. This song is so KICK ASS and is the inspiration for this fic. So download it or whatever you do and it's on his self-titled album. And it sounds like it is described. Oh and sorry that the song isn't in italics and that its all spaced out. My comp is going haywire. And the title is the English translation of the song's title. R & R PLZ!


End file.
